Una Navidad Con Los Atarantados
by Rosalina MX
Summary: Es noche buena, FELIZ NAVIDAD!


Una Navidad Con Los Atarantados

Era Noche buena por la mañana y los personajes de TAYSLH estaban preparando todo hasta con unos colados de nuevo

-Porque estamos aquí otra vez-pregunto Nelly

-Porque son sus amigos y Compadre-les explico por segunda vez Kisshu

-¿Tienen todos los preparativos?-les pregunto Juliett

-SI-contestaron Todos los de TAYSLH al mismo tiempo y era cierto todos tenían una caja con decoraciones navideñas

-Todo sea por los escritores-dijo Alexander

-Jingle Bell, jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock-cantaba Feliz la escritora RMX

-Gata Voladora tocan la puerta-dijo el atarantado de Hormiga, perdón MFK

Asi como MFK lo dijo Tocaban y Rosalina fue a atender

-NYA! Cuanto tiempo ven te enseñare en que me puedes ayudar-RMX llevo a un chico al segundo piso de la mansión

-Tienes Competencia hasta en Noche Buena Compadre-dijo burlón Mark para su Compadre

Todos se pusieron a trabajar unos en la decoración y otros en la cocina

En la cocina

-Gata voladora no crees que te pasaste un poco con la puerta de la cocina-Dijo un poco nervioso MFK ya que en la puerta estaba una corona de navidad y un cartel que en él decía "Prohibida la entrada a Alexander y Sofía y Pudding Hiperactivas "y tenía manchas de algo rojo

-¿Quieres tu Pagar y componer la cocina?-pregunto la gata voladora algo molesta y no recibió respuesta y ambos escritores se pusieron a cocinar

-¡Rosalina-Chan vamos a jugar!-entro a la cocina el mismo chico que Rosalina recibió

-No estoy ocupada además ya no estamos pequeños aunque seamos amigos de la infancia, además no te has presentado-dijo RMX sin quitar la vista de las galletas que hacia

-Okay, Soy Arturo un amigo de la infancia de nuestra querida Escritora Rosalina MX-dijo Arturo

-ahora ayúdame con la decoración-se lo llevo MFK dejando sola cocinando a RMX-se lo que piensan porque esta esté de colado porque cuando escribía este especial el vino de visita y me rogo que lo incluyera y asi entro al especial-metió las galletas al horno-ahora que hare el postre o la cena-se preguntó RMX y empezó a cocinar

En el salón :3

-Asi que eres amigo de la infancia de RMX-le pregunto algo intrigada Iris*una amiga que no sé cómo se coló aquí *

-si-contesto arreglando un muérdago en la entrada de la mansión Arturo

-Tienes competencia-dijo el Ramero y señalo a Alex algo enojado

-¿y ese quién es?-pregunto Arturo

-un "Amigo" muy cercano de la gata voladora-Mark le dijo y coloco un pino(N/R: Mark ¿para que el pino? N/M: yo quiero el pino y te aguantas esta parte me toco escribirla a mi)

-Lalala-paso Rosalina vestida de señora santa Claus-oigan saben dónde está las chicas deben vestirse-dijo Rosalina y Sofía hizo aparecer a Todas y se las llevaron

-se llevaron hasta a Iris, Janeth, Chibi neko y a Julieta-se sorprendió MFK

-también ustedes-dijo Kouta y todos los chicos desaparecieron dejando a la entrada de la mansión que hace un momento todos decoraban sola y abandonada

30 minutos después

Todos los chicos estaban vestidos asi como las chicas pero había unos trajes especiales

-porque soy un reno-se quejó Ryo Taruto y Ai

-no son renos son Rodolfo-se contenía la Risa Sofía

-Era Rodolfo el reno-canto feliz pudding también vestida de Rodolfo todos los demás eran Sr. Y Sra. Santa Claus menos Rosalina y Mark

-no se quejen-dijo Ichigo molesta

-si ustedes no tienen que usar este estúpido disfraz-se quejó July algo molesta

-porque soy santa preferiría ser Rodolfo el reno-se quejó Arturo algo molesto*es que en la primaria le toco ser Santa y él quería ser Rodolfo xDD*

-pero te ves bien-le dijo Burlona Rosa a Arturo-además te vez mejor de santa que de Rodolfo-solo recibió Pucheros de parte de su amigo

-bien vamos a terminar de decorar para divertirnos y a comer hasta explotar-dijo Pudding muy animada y recibió un "si" de parte de todos y asi todos terminaron de decorar la mansión hasta el más mínimo Rincón(N/R: hasta mi calabozo decoraron D:) y sirvieron la mesa había preparado la gata voladora con ayuda del Ramero un pavo con una ensalada con nueces(N/M: recetas familiares) y de postre fresas con crema y jarabe de chocolate(N/R: si me pongo hiperactiva no es mi problema N/Juliett: *como diablos llego aquí* ¡NO COMAS CHOCOLATE!) por suerte no hubo hiperactivas y también las galletas de jengibre y asi dio la 11:40 de la noche todos habían cenado y estaban hablando de diversos temas, otros peleando y otros lanzando miradas de "Muérete" Los minutos pasaron y dio la media noche era navidad extrañamente los escritores no estaban y decidieron abrir los regalos que estaban debajo del pino pero había una caja enorme de color Rojo y una cinta verde que se movía un poco

-¿Quién la abre?-pregunto Nelly y Sofía rompió el lazo con su espada

-FELIZ NAVIDAD-de la caja salieron los atarantados escritores vestidos de Sra. Santa Claus y Sr. Santa Claus estaban felices y alegres(N/M: de aquí en adelante son payasadas que se ocurrieron xD N/R: no sé qué vas a escribir y tengo miedo por la respuesta)

-Qué bonita te ves Rosalina-Chan-dijo Arturo y se trató de llevar a RMX como si nada

-No-dijo algo enojado Alexander impidiendo que se la llevara

-Tienen Competencia-dijo el ramero provocando "Salseo"

-NINGUNO DE LOS DOS-Kouta apareció molesto y mirándolos de forma desafiante y se llevó a RMX-tú en lugar de cuidarla la das a estos dos vaya Primo-regaño a MFK Kouta pero ni le importo

-amargado-pronuncio MFK y se convirtió en Hayato y... (N/R: Esto me toca a mí no me maten: D)

Una multitud de gente rodeo a Ai y a Hayato

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó algo asustada Ai y Hayato miro arriba asustado

-Mierda-pronuncio al ver lo que estaba arriba de ellos dos era un muérdago

-AH NO ESO NO-dijo enojada Ai e intento huir pero recibió pamba loca y volvió al centro de la multitud-ay agresivas-chillo-creo que no nos queda de otra-dijo Ai y cerró los ojos

-CORRE-salió huyendo Hayato llevándose a Ai a quien sabe donde

Con Ai y Hayato

-estuvo cerca-jadeaban ambos y…

La multitud de gente los volvió a Rodear y había otro muérdago sobre ellos dos

-YA ME CANSE QUIEREN UN BESO ESO LO TENDRAN-Ai perdió la paciencia y beso a Hayato

Y la multitud se fue satisfecha :3

-ODIO A LA GENTE ASI DE LATOSA-Ai se quejaba y Hayato estaba en shock (N/R: esa parte se me ocurrió a mí no me maten por ella:'D N/M: *Paralizado y en shock O.O*) ambos volvieron a la mansión

En la mansión.

-qué bueno que llegaron es ¡Hora de abrir los regalos!-asi como dijo Sofía todos abrieron sus correspondientes regalos

-Wah son muñecos de mis amores-Chillo Rosalina estaba más que feliz y tenía como 9 muñecos de peluche tamaño miniatura de algún anime

-acaso será-Hayato saco su regalo y era unos videojuegos nuevos que no habían salido en las tiendas

-¡OMG es una nueva espada!-Sofía estaba más que feliz viendo la espada que extrañamente estaba grabado su nombre en ella

-Y esto ¿qué es?-Kouta saco un pequeño aparato y apunto a Hayato con él y lo encerró en una burbuja y no se escuchaba nada solo se veía un Hayato enojado adentro de ella*quiero eso la siguiente navidad*

-¿Esto es?-Tora había recibido un collar que mandaba descargas eléctricas-Kisshu quieres un regalo-pronuncio sínicamente Tora

-Dios que hermoso-dijo Ichigo era un collage de fotos de Kisshu y de ella

-…-Mint estaba sin palabras era una dotación de 2 años de té de diferentes marcas

-No puede ser-Lettuce había recibido su diploma número 35º(N/M: no se nos ocurrió nada mejor xD)

-¡Genial na no na!-Pudding tenía en sus manos unas entradas para ver una película de miedo al cine para dos personas

-me servirá de mucho-Zakuro tenía un cheque y una orden de restricción firmada por el gobierno solo faltaba ponerle nombre de las personas

-¡ESTO ES!-Kisshu estaba más que feliz había recibido un colgante de él y su "Koneko-Chan" y un muñeco de ella en su forma Mew(N/M: eso sonó a muy acosador y pervert)

-ah-estaba más que asombrado Taruto tenía en sus manos una porra eléctrica(N/R: ¿porque una porra eléctrica? N/M: porque yo si fuera Taruto quisiera una y tú también N/R: si)

-AL LABORATORIO-Pai había recibido dos Tarros de 5 litros cada uno de Mew Aqua y se fue directo a experimentar

-que buenos recuerdos-dijo Taichi sonriendo mientras miraba unas fotos

-July-dijo Rosalina y traía a Tora con una cinta Roja de regalo-Feliz navidad-entrego RMX a Tora a Juliex11

-Gracias Onee-chan-dijo Juliett y ella le dio a Isamu

-Hey Ryo quieres tu regalo ¡TOMALO!-Rosalina dejo a Isamu al lado de Ryo y salió Ryo corriendo y estaba siendo perseguido por Isamu

-Un libro de recetas genial Gracias Rosalina-San-dijo Keiichiro con su amable sonrisa

-No hay de que Keiichiro-le devolvió la sonrisa

-Hey chibi neko tu regalo-Mark le lanzo una caja forrada de papel de regalo a Nelly y ella empezó a abrirla

-wah-eran una réplica exacta de las Katanas de Rosalina cuando estaba en su forma Cyniclon-Mew-Gracias Hormiga-Nelly se fue a destruir cosas con las katanas

-Toma Arturo Feliz navidad-Rosalina le entrego una caja muy bonita forrada a su amigo

-Gracias-empezó a abrir su paquete y eran una correa para perros

-necesitabas una correa para pistacho y almendra ¿no?-Rosalina le sonrió a su amigo y lo abrazo

-Aquí hay amor, aquí hay amor-cantaba desde un escenario con un micrófono y su guitarra Hayato

-Innecesario-Dijeron al unisolo los dos amigos de la infancia con la gotita de sudor esa típica en el anime

-Feliz navidad Compadre-dejo de payasear Hayato y le dio a su compadre un regalo este lo abrió y era una cámara-Para que acoses lolis y les tomes fotos pero recuerda enviarme una que otra-

-Lo hare gracias compadre-ambos compadres eran unos degenerados y recibieron un golpe de parte de Juliett

-Hiroto ten te doy a tu nueva Novia-Rosalina empujo a Ai hacia Hiroto y ambos se tropezaron

¡Y asi todos fueron felices y los que no recibieron regalo se aguantan eso les pasa por atarantados!

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS

*Arturo sale de la nada* Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

FELICES FIESTAS AMIGOS

CHA CHAO!


End file.
